Growing Up With You
by Eternal Grey
Summary: I'm making as many little oneshot things as possible in this short little fic. All Seiner and switches povs. Hope someone reads it and enjoys the thing because otherwise... I may have wasted my time. Major Seiner
1. 001

**I don't know why I got into a Seiner mood but I did. This is what became of it.**

I stood in front of the playground and glared at the kid in front of me. Curly blondish brown hair with innocent hazel eyes… the easiest prey in the school yard. I pushed him back and looked at what he was making in the sand. It was a paupau fruit, and a pretty good picture of it too.

"Lamer." I said simply and smashed it with my foot.

Instantly the kid stood up and pushed me.

It took three kindergarten teachers to pry us away from each other.

We didn't know it would take more when we were older.

All I thought about was how stupid his pout looks and how macho I must be to have made the guy fight me like that when he was so much of a loner.

This could have been the beginning of something, or the ending of another. I was just too young to care, but I didn't know how special this day would be to either of us.

Instead I just started to laugh and wave at the kids in the playground, not noticing how a certain tan and well built guy and a quiet girl with weird eyes were looking at me in admiration.

I guess I was more excited about my first time in detention.


	2. 002

I glared at Seifer as he stood over me and looked at the paupau fruit I was coloring. He's getting on my nerves. I just want to be by myself with my friend Roxas but he keeps butting in!

"Go away!" I growled and noticed a twist in his expression. Instantly he took the paper I was coloring on and tore it up. My eyes widened in shock and then I had to fight not to cry. I wanted to kill this piece of snot who's decided to hang out here of all places!

"Did you draw the paupau?" Roxas asked walking up to me with a smile. When he saw my anger and Seifer's smirk he glared at the blond with me.

"See you, lamers!" He laughed and walked away to his table where weird eyed Fuu and dummy Rai were sitting.

"I hate him." I grumbled and looked at the ripped paper I worked so hard on.

"Don't say hate." Roxas informed me like a mom but I could tell he was angry too. Seifer is stupid. He's in our grade when he should be one higher.

"But I do!" I whined and then caught myself. I need to be tough so that Roxas doesn't have to protect me.

"He's just mean. Don't look at him."

We didn't know that Seifer and my connection was a bit too strong to go away if we stopped looking at it.

I guess that's what made it fun.


	3. 003

I looked over at the kid as he and Roxas swung on the swing sets. "Why does he always make stuff about that stupid fruit?" I asked getting angry as I thought about the clay I destroyed.

"Destiny." Fuu informed me. The word is big… bigger than anything I know. Rai shrugged and the girl refused to explain. I sighed and looked at the two of them having fun. They may own the swings but we own the monkey bars.

I was sitting on top of it staring at all the other kids in the playground. They just didn't seem as interesting as that curly haired brat. I wanted to go over there and talk to him but instead I just hung out with my friends and watched as a fat kid and this stupid girl were talking. I didn't look much until they walked over to Roxas.

"Growing." Fuu suggested making my eyes narrow. Why? Isn't he fine with just Roxas?

I jumped down as the bell rang and walked inside. Thinking about Hayner is just weird. I need to stop thinking about the stupid lamer.

"This is fun, ya know?" Rai grinned following me like a puppy. I didn't agree thinking about Hayner again. I punched the wall and watched as the teachers ran over to see what was going on.

When they saw me they turned and left. No kid was crying, teachers don't need to show up.


	4. 004

I walked into the classroom and almost stopped where I stood, then would have gotten crushed by the other kids, when I saw a red rose on my desk. I walked over to it slowly and picked up the flower. The teacher smiled at us all and told us it is February 14th which means we give gifts to people we love and friends.

"Who gave this to me?" I asked looking at my friends. They all shook their heads and I sighed. No one probably. Someone must have left it here. Our parents are probably brilliant since they knew that most of the kids didn't know about chocolate day. We had to pass out chocolates to everyone in class.

When my back was to my desk I turned around and saw a real live paupau fruit there waiting for me. I stopped and then hurried up and gave the rest of the chocolates away. Again, none of my friends had given it to me.

I flashed Seifer a smug smile and watched happily when he frowned and looked upset. I wanted to laugh until I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Let's eat some chocolate!" Pence grinned making me look at him for a moment in shock then nod feeling a bit better.

"I'm happy Seifer didn't get as much as us." Roxas said making me happy.

I didn't know how much that would make things difficult in the future.


	5. 005

Neither knew how it happened but they were fighting at school again. Only this time they were first graders, first graders with foul language.

"I fucking hate you!" Seifer shouted angrily and shoved Hayner back a few yards. The light brown haired kid glared up at him, even though the blond was a year older.

"I wish I'd never have to see your fucking face!" He yelled back.

It took three teachers, a janitor, and Roxas to pull the two kids away from each other.

No one was there to comfort them when they cried that night.


	6. 006

My parents were mad. I'm not supposed to cuss, and I shouldn't have hit him. I tried to tell them that Seifer started it! He always starts it! They didn't listen to me. They _never_ listen to me.

"Lamer." He scoffed and walked out of the office. I would have made fun of him for being in my class when he's older than everyone but he's making the best grades. It would have hit me in the gut too.

"I hate you!" I shouted but my dad was holding me back with an angry face. I'm gonna get in even more trouble…

"Right back at you." The blond was out of the room by now and I was stuck looking at the principal and my parents wanting to leave.

They talked to me for what seemed like forever. When they let me go it was lunch time. Running to class I hurried and ate my food knowing that Seifer has probably already finished.

"You shouldn't have done that." Olette said making me think of her as a mom. Pence nodded but I could see Roxas grinning at me.

When lunch was over it was coloring time. I started to draw a paupau fruit but stopped. I don't want to anymore. I don't like him anymore. I hate him. I really do.

Seifer was talking softly with his friends looking bored while I was staring at the paper.

"Aren't you going to draw, Hayner?" Pence asked. He was drawing food of course.

"I love your paupau fruits." Olette smiled. She was drawing a picture of us all.

"You took my dreams seriously didn't you?" Roxas laughed. He was drawing a picture of a brown haired kid.

I ignored them and felt like I was going to cry. I raised my hand and then went to the bathroom so that I could do this like a grown-up. Like a man.

"Lamer." Seifer said as I let myself cry in a stall. "You know you're growing up right? Can't draw paupau forever. If the legends true then just do it when you're older, don't think about it now if it's going to make you cry when you change your mind."

It made me feel a little better but I was still angry at him.

"Go away! I hate you!" I shouted trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

I listened to the bully leave and began to think about what he said.

"Maybe I am growing up."


	7. 007

Hayner

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked making me look at him.

"I'm training." I answered and did another chin up. I need to be strong enough to beat up that bully! I hate him _so_ much!

"Why are you training?" Pence asked as Olette and Roxas looked at me in awe. I smirked at him and jumped down from the monkey bars. Seifer and his gang are in time out today.

"I need to be strong enough to beat him up." I said making them gasp. Roxas nodded slowly as though this is a great idea.

I did chin ups for a bit longer until Seifer and his gang were allowed out of time out. When they were I turned around and walked to the basketball area. No one really plays over here so I started doing pushups and sit ups.

Seifer

I watched Hayner work out for a while then turned away and sat on top of the monkey bars. Rai was watching him for a bit and seemed… a little in awe.

A little kid walked up to us then, he's shorter than everyone else and pitch black except for his yellow eyes. "Hi Seifer." He said making me look at him waiting for the kid to tell us why he's here.

"Name." Fuu said simply.

"Oh sorry… my name is Vivi." He said sounding a little nervous.

"What up?" I asked and laid back on the bars. The lamer is training now?

"I just… want to be friends with someone but no one likes me. You guys are _so_ cool though!" He said looking up at me like I was something amazing.

"You want to be friends? Hang if you want to, I don't care." I said with a shrug and closed my eyes. Fuu and Rai introduced themselves and they talked for a while but I had more important things to do.

I need to watch out for the little lamer.


	8. 008

It's hard to say when it started but all I know is that we started to fight in the sandlot whenever one of us is mad. We used struggle bats and were pretty much just practicing with each other. A few bruises, some scrapes and maybe a scar or two and we're done.

"I hate you." He hissed looking angry. It stung, like always, but I just smirked back and sneered.

"I hate you too." I said slyly knowing I don't. He needs me to though I guess I will have to eventually.

I watched him leave, limping slightly. I probably went a little too hard on him today, but we always go a little too hard on each other and shrug it off so I guess this is normal. He needs to get stuff off his back and fighting is just how we do it.

Someone new walked into the sandlot. I glared at a white haired man in front of me. He looked British and was a complete drunk. I walked up to him with crossed arms, Fuu and Rai right behind me ready to back me up. "Oh look its the disciplinary committee." He said rolling his eyes. I stored those two words away to ask my mom what they meant, later of course.

He tried to grab Fuu which made me take hold of his arm and throw him on the ground. He glared up at me groggily. I put my foot on his chest and barely looked at Rai when he grabbed hold of my arm. "He's an adult Seifer." He muttered looking concerned.

"He would mess with people in this town, we can't let that happen." I growled.

It took us almost two hours to drag the freak out of town and by then the police where checking out what we were doing. They arrested him for public indecency since it turned out his back didn't have much of a back.

When I got home I found out what disciplinary committee means. I like it.


	9. 009

I laid down in the bed feeling my sweat all over the pillow, my eyes just keep drooping and the only thing that I could think about is the stupid water that's a million miles away. I'll be starting second grade soon... but I feel like I'm going to die.

I keep falling through the bed and into a world of sleep. It was filled with laughing and my friends, who slowly drifted apart. Seifer showed up then and began to chase me. I ran from him for hours until I just had to fall back and let the darkness cover me whole.

I woke up gasping for breath just a bit. Looking around the dark room I was a bit upset about the curtains being shut. It made me feel like I'm all alone. I shivered a bit but that may be due to the fever. Whenever I'm sick I'm always alone. I remember this, since I get sick a lot. Well not a lot but several times a year. No one seems worried but it bogs me.

"Are you alright, Hayner?" My mom asked walking into the room. She changed the wet rag on my forehead and gave me a popsicle. I took it gratefully and watched her leave the room.

Alone.

I stared at the ceiling blankly and thought about how hard it must be to help someone when they're sick. It has to be hard, otherwise someone would just stay in here with me. My head was burning and my tounge felt dry. Forcing myself to grab the water I drunk it up quickly.

Luckily it's summer otherwise I would be stuck wondering how the school day is going. I wonder if Seifer has beat anyone up today... I hope not. We're supposed to be enemies. Roxas can pick a fight with him but I hope he's just hanging out with Olette and Pence.

I wish this fever would go down soon... I'm _so_ tired.

I must be _really_ sick. I think I'm starting to miss Seifer.


	10. 010

This day of the year is always the same no matter what. It just never changes and I don't think I'd ever want it to, honestly. My eyes were looking up at my ceiling as I thought about how Hayner's at home sick. His stupid friend Roxas told me, without really wanting to.

_I saw them walk into the sandlot, every single lamer... except one. I quirked an eyebrow at this and didn't say anything as my friends came up to me. They don't know that this day is a bit different to me than other days but that's just fine. I don't really want anyone to know. _

_"Hey lamers wheres the lamer?" I called making them turn around and look at me in confusion. I just glared. "You know him. He's the lamer about chickenwuss's height, and has darker hair than the other lamer." I explained moving my hands around trying to make them get it. _

_"Hayner." Fuu said making them all blink and then nod slowly. Okay Fuu is good for some things. _

_"He's not with us." Roxas growled looking pissed off. I held up my hands in defense but of course I was smirking. _

_"Of course not. Now where is the little lamer?" I asked getting curious now. They just continued to glare at me, making this difficult. _

_"I'm not going to go after him or anything. I just want to know since today is... kind of a big deal." I didn't lie. Today is kind of a big deal, and so I wanted to see him. But of course I'm not going to be nice. _

_"He's sick." Olette said and turned around with the others. I watched them go and tried to say something. Nothing came out and soon... I was going home too._

No one's home of course since my parents never know what day of the week it is. Uncle Cid might drop by and my cousins Vaan and Penelo. I just don't know though. I'm probably going to spend this day like I do every year, alone. They always seem to come a day late or a week later. I'm getting used to it but... I just don't want to.

Hayner's probably alone today too.

That made me feel worse. I left the house feeling a stab of pain in my chest. My dad calls it coward's gut, but I think it's just me. I get this pain and I want to make it go away so I stop or do whatever I need to. Simple as that. I'm just following the feeling that's inside me.

I walked through alleys and did my best not to run into anything as I headed to his house. When I got outside of it I climbed the ledge and headed up to his window. He was laying on his bed with tears on his face, fast asleep. I watched him for a moment longer then sighed and jumped down. He's not having a good day. I wish he was strong enough to fight it off.

Today is one of the worst birthdays of my life.

Just because Hayner isn't alright.


	11. 011

I'm not stupid. That's one thing I _hate_ people to think about me. I stayed back a year because I found out that when I graduate I'm going to have to leave my parents. I would have held myself back some more but… I met people.

My parents need me because they always go out partying. They need me so that I can put them into bed, give them some aspirin and make lunches before I go to school. I have to be here so that when people come by to collect rent money, they see this little kid and feel bad.

I have to stay with them.

But I also have to graduate and live my own life away from them.

Walking into the school Fuu and Rai instantly found me with Vivi close behind. I gave them all a smirk and saw each one of them smile back, Fuu's smile was a little small but it would be creepy if she gave a huge one.

"This is going to be awesome, y'know?" Rai grinned as we walked into the class. It turned out he's in another class with Vivi but I still have Fuu. Hayner and Roxas were the only ones in this class, but I know that the second graders all play together on the play ground. We'll be fine.

"Oh look it's the lamers." I said with a sly smile. They glared over at me but I noticed Hayner still looking a little pale. He's probably a bit sick still.

I turned away and decided not to mess with them today.

"Funny." Fuu said in her normal creepy tone. I looked over at her and glared, but she didn't back down and instead just sat down in her seat and waited for me to sit down beside her.

The day passed by quickly since we had a teacher who really didn't want to be here. Hayner and Roxas got in trouble for talking and playing games but other than that it wasn't all that interesting.

I know all this stuff already.

Uncle Cid and his girlfriend Aerith taught it to me. But apparently she's leaving him to go back to her old boyfriend named Zack. They were together for around a year or two but she's just _way_ too young for the old man.

"Teacher." Fuu informed me simply. I glanced up at him and answered his question correctly making him mad. Poor guy, wanting to embarrass me and wound up getting embarrassed himself, but of course these are second graders.

They don't get it.

And neither do I.

Because I'm a second grader.


	12. 012

I don't think Roxas is crazy. He says he dreams about a boy with brown hair, and likes to talk about him sometimes. I listen to him but the teachers say he needs help. I don't know why they say stuff like that since he can tell us about his dreams just fine.

My parents say that he may have an overactive imagination. I'm not going to ask what that means. I'm only eight. I don't need to know this stuff yet. Reading and writing? When am I ever going to use that? I smiled at my best friend when he told me more stuff about Sora.

"Mom says you shouldn't talk about this." Pence informed us. We looked at him for a moment and finally he stopped talking. We don't need to care about grownups when we're together. It's easy for us to hang out and have fun, let's keep things like this.

"I want to meet Sora!" Olette smiled. She always looks at him differently than the rest of us. It's weird but I don't think anyone else sees her doing this. She needs to work on the way her eyes do that weird heart thing. It's scary.

"I want to, too." Roxas said softly. He looked a little sad but I just slapped him on the back and pointed to the playground. It's time to go outside. No time to be sad when we gotta play.

"Who cares about Sora when we have us?" I asked rolling my eyes. They looked at me as if I was doing something new. Our classes are together today which is cool, but Seifer is off with his friends. The class split in half and changed. None of his friends are here.

"I miss him." I said slowly then noticed Olette looking at me. The other two were at the monkey bars while she stayed behind.

"Who do you miss?" She asked making me grin.

"I miss the class. It's hot." I frowned. Olette nodded then we headed over to our friends.


	13. 013

Fuu was looking at me with her normal bored expression. I nodded to her then did the same for Rai who was doing push-ups. "Hayner." She said simply and pointed behind me. I spun around but he was nowhere in sight. She looked at me blankly. "Haha." It was scary how… how she can make that sound like a word with her normal voice.

"Don't mess with Seifer, y'know!" Rai said sitting up, looking at her with an upset face. I looked between the two and sighed. It's reading time but it was easy enough for us. I've been teaching them how to read and write. Fuu won't read out loud, Rai has problems with the easy. It was hard.

Vivi is just an eager to learn brat.

"Hey Seifer? When is playtime?" Vivi asked pulling lightly on my pants. I looked down at him and shook my head.

"It's _recess_ not playtime. It'll be when the other kids come inside." I answered and he sighed. I smiled softly and watched him walk back to his seat beside where Rai was doing his exercises.

"Interesting." Fuu said nodding toward the window. I looked outside of it and watched as Hayner and Olette talked about something. He lied to her with a smile and she believed the lie then walked off with him.

They both laughed together and continued to talk all the way to the monkey bars. We watched them for a moment longer and I smirked. "Dirty punks, stealing our spot when we're busy learning." I said but everyone knew I didn't really care all that much.

Roxas I hate, Hayner… not so much. I pressed a couple fingers to my side, the bruise was still there but it was an accident. I may have to let Hayner go until this thing heals up. The gang looked at me curiously but I just smirked at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked casually but an implied threat was involved. (My mom has been teaching me a lot of words)

"You." Fuu answered and turned to coloring some pretty disturbing pictures. Vivi glanced over at me then quickly did his own work while Rai did his own thing.

I like my group of friends right now and I hope I get to keep them for a long time.

They seem to like me too.


	14. 014

I walked into my house and saw my parents on the ground whispering to each other, mom was drunk and dad just tired from last nights binge drinking. It killed me hearing the whispers around the neighborhood. They didn't talk about what my parents did or what they really are, all they did was talk about how it's my _destiny _to become like them.

I don't want to _deal_ with destiny.

I noticed a hand print bruised onto my mom's arm as she ran her fingers gently through his blond hair. There's nothing I can do, so I just turned around and walked into my room. The shouting will start soon, then sobs, followed by screams, and then the sound of breaking. After all this the door will slam, and crying will begin followed by my uncle stopping by once again to help out and me leaving to hang out with my friends.

No one will talk to my dad, no one knows where he will be and no one knows what to say. I hate no one. The fact that there is no one in this world who can help... is probably the worst thing in the world. I'm just a kid. I can't do anything right now. When I'm older I may be able to stop the hits or take my mom away.

"Seifer?" A voice asked from my doorway. My body became cold and I made my hands into fists. Turning around I looked at my father angrily. His smug face was hard to ignore so I looked him in the eye. "You look just like how I did when I was your age. Maybe you'll become just like your old man. Sometimes I forget you exist until you come in with an advil. It's nice to know I did good." He smirked and turned to leave.

"You didn't." I hissed and punched the wall, leaving a dent in it. I grabbed a struggle bat from the edge of my room and then jumped out the window onto the shelf just below it. The shelf is large enough to hold three people but isn't that strong. I jumped down from that about ten feet and fell to my knees. They burned but I knew it was only a scrape or two.

"Bastard." I whispered angrily and stormed into the sandlot, completely pissed off. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were there waiting for me looking content. Rai seemed happy as he explained something to Vivi while Fuu just crossed her arms and looked over the place to make sure no intruders came in. Her parents have been making her watch sci-fi shows.

"Seifer!" Rai shouted and waved. Vivi almost tripped turning around to look at me while Fuu just nodded. I spotted Hayner from the corner of my eyes and called out to him. I need to let off some steam. He seemed to see the anger inside me and tried to just walk away but then Roxas came forward ready to fight.

"Idiot." Fuu informed him then stood next to Vivi.

I beat up the brat until the word destiny is all he was. We glared at each other and I could feel how _different_ we are in every way. Somehow this made the fight so much easier. He had a bloody nose along with a few scrapes and two bruises. I only had the scar on my face that I've had for a long time. It's all the way across my face from the top of my forehead to the edge of my right cheek. It reminds me that destiny is a bitch that I need to kill.

I didn't know that one day the scar would shrink and that destiny... would make me kiss Hayner's ass after making it up to Roxas.


	15. 015

My parents got me a skateboard for my birthday. I still haven't told my friends about when my birthday is or when theirs are but I was pretty happy when I got the board. They wanted me to learn from some damn tutor but no, I want to teach myself. Sadly the best place to practice is the sandlot and places around there. I had Roxas go with me since Olette and Pence were off somewhere else.

That's normal for them from time to time. Olette likes to go shopping and we always hide at those points, but now it seems like she really wants Roxas to go with her. I don't get that but whatever.

"Cool board." He said with a smile and nodded to me as I started to try it out. First five times I crashed and quickly learned the correct way to fall off a board. That made things a bit easier. If Roxas wasn't as good of a friend then it probably would have been embarrassing. Soon I was figuring out how to turn and was having a ton of fun with it.

"Oh look, its chickenwuss and lamer!" Seifer smirked walking up to us with his friends; he was holding a struggle bat. We gave him a good glaring face then went back to focusing on the board. Whenever he has that stupid bat it means he won't be much trouble to us, he's too busy practicing. I tried an ollie and wound up falling. I quickly shoved my hand forward to lessen the fall but instead I heard a crack and then it began to throb.

"Hayner, if you hadn't put your hand there you would have been fine." Roxas said shaking his head, but when he noticed my eyes filling up as I stared at my wrist, he noticed things weren't okay. Seifer and his friends stopped, they were looking at us now. My wrist is now bent to the side a bit and too much pain is coming from it. I've never gotten hurt this bad before, never to the point of tears.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked sounding scared.

"Doctor." Fuu said coming up to us, but Seifer was in the lead. He stopped when he said the tears coming down my face. Rai picked me up and followed Roxas as he ran to get help. I looked back to see Seifer, looking like he was the one in pain.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did some weird gesture with his hand. I looked at it oddly and tried it out. When the doctor saw me I did that gesture towards him, making the guy mad. It turns out, that was very mean.


	16. 016

I didn't know what to say when Olette blushed and told me she thinks she loves Roxas. It's gross and weird and annoying and just plain wrong! What's wrong with her? Olette is one of the guys! She's not supposed to act like the other girls in our class!

"Please don't tell anyone!" She cried and bowed in front of me. I nodded blankly not knowing what to say. She turned around and headed over to the rest of our group. I noticed her being really nice to Roxas for a while. It's kind of hard not to notice but I didn't think it was related to cooties!

"Did you hear?" Tidus whispered somewhere in the class. His whispers are _way_ too loud to be called whispers. "Seifer's group has fallen in love. It's some weird love triangle thing and I heard that Seifer doesn't want to be a part of it."

I looked around the class and started to notice guys and girls looking at each other. This isn't supposed to happen right now! Why can't they wait till we're in high school or middle school at the least! We're stupid third graders! We can't even imagine anything harder than division right now! That's short division! Some kid told me there's a such thing as long division!

What are we going to do?

Cooties are going to take over!

That day when it was time for recess I distributed cootie shots just to be safe, but of course I had to have Roxas and Pence show me how. I wasn't a trained cootie expert then.


	17. 017

It took Rai twenty minutes to tell me that he's in love with Fuu. I don't get it, I will NEVER get it but I told him whatever, go for it. He left to look for Fuu and that's when she found me. Now the story gets stupid at this point. She decides to confess to me and I have to decline since I'm not into anyone right now.

That's where the drama started.

Rai and Fuu were yelling at each other. I looked out at the rest of the playground and saw Hayner giving out cootie shots with chickenwuss and lamer.

Watching them for a moment I turned to my friends.

"Cootie shots over there." I said blankly and left.


	18. 018

Sometimes it's easy to say that you hate someone, even when they're standing in front of you holding a paupu fruit. I glared at Seifer and waited for him to explain why he's in front of me.

"You look funny." He said with a shrug and walked past. I stared at the fruit in his hand and bit my lip. For a split second I thought he was going to share it with me.

Laying back down on the basketball court I tried to think of anything else, even with the heat of the sun burning my skin. Glancing over at the bully I saw him eat the whole thing by himself.

Idiot.

Probably doesn't even know what it's supposed to be used for.


	19. 019

Hayner was blushing; of course, it was only natural for him to blush. I was clenching my fists in annoyance but far away enough to where they didn't notice me. Olette was kissing him. I heard them talking in class, she wanted to try out kissing someone before she goes to middle school. They both heard rumors that people are nerds who don't kiss before middle school so they're going to do it.

Kicking the wall as hard I could, I walked away. A light red blush was on my cheeks as well. I don't want to be a nerd either.


	20. 020

I looked at the paper in front of me and glared. "What the hell is this?" I asked making Fuu and Rai look at the paper then shrug. Raising my hand I asked the teacher an edited version of my question. She informed me that it's some crap called homework. We get it at the end of the class and have to do it at home. I glared at her.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke? I'm not laughing so it's either you fail as a comedian or a teacher. You choose." I stated in her face earning a detention.

"So this is homework?" Hayner asked Olette making the young girl smile as they all left the school except for me. I glared at them and took out my homework.

Lamers… I'm not actually doing it at home… do you see my bed?

Nope.

This is _school_ work.


	21. 021

It was easy. School itself is pretty darn easy and yet today something bad is going to happen. There was an ominous feel around the classroom and even the teacher let the morbid silence grow as she stood before us looking dark and cruel. That's when she introduced something horrible and evil to the kids in this class. We all thought that we were done when we finished addition and subtraction. That stuff was a piece of cake for a while...

That's when we learned... that there's more.

Multiplication and Division.

They were the words that sent us all into the world of oblivion while begging for our lives. Roxas started to cry, Olette took notes, Pence looked excited, Seifer seemed bored, and I... I said, "I'm not doing this." and went to sleep.

This was our first day of real math.


	22. 022

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

I punched Seifer's arrogant face, but he quickly moved out of the way and kneed me in the groin. I bent over a bit in pain but then rammed my head into his stomach. He fell over on top of me but I shoved him off and then aimed a kick at his own groin but he grabbed onto my leg and forced me down onto the ground while he stood up and shoved his foot down onto my chest. I groaned in pain and coughed up blood a bit.

"What the hell did you think you were trying to pull, lamer?" Seifer asked with a smirk on his face as Fuu took a picture of me. Rai just laughed as he pat Seifer on the back.

"Undeniable proof." Fuu said in her perfect monotone.

"Exactly. Couldn't have said it better myself. I now have undeniable proof that I totally own you lamers." Seifer laughed and then fixed his beanie that was moved to the side just slightly. I wanted to flick him off but there was too much pain and white sweat over my face. Roxas walked over and held his hand out to me making me take it and get up. I thought things would change since we're in third grade, but I guess not.


	23. 023

**Guess what? I'm alive. Dad forgot he grounded me from the net *sighs* yeah F**k you too dad. XP**

"What are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes as Roxas leaned in close to me and kissed my cheek. I blinked hard and then looked away trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my pants. Friends don't do this... so why the hell is my best friend-

"I'm giving you a kiss. I like you... but don't tell anyone please! I don't know why I like you like this but I do... please just keep it a secret!" Roxas cried and held my hand tightly. I just nodded, feeling dumbfounded. Everyone else was running around the playground, screaming and having a good time but here is Roxas with me in the tunnel of the slide, looking like he's about to puke. He's in third grade... no one will like him anymore if they know. They always hate the kids who are different.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. You're my best friend. I'm better at protecting my friends than that." I grinned and then slid down the slide and was stunned to see Seifer there. His face was a soft pink letting me know he heard but the blond just stalked off, almost like he didn't hear a thing. When Roxas got down I didn't bother to tell him that Seifer was here.

"Roxas! Hayner! Over here!" Olette cried and began waving as Pence rolled down the hill. She giggled and then began to do so herself making Roxas and I exchange looks before smirking and running over. **  
**


	24. 024

**Please tell me if I already wrote about Seifer being a dumbass in school and failing... **

"You look stupid right now." Seifer informed me as I tried to focus on my homework. I ignored him but he continued to stare at me making my eyebrow twitch. It's study hall which means we're supposed to be studying... but apparently Seifer has come up with a new master plan! Make me fail! Sounds like a great one... it really does.

"So I look stupid? What about the dumbass who got held back?" I demanded making him blink hard before scowling at me. Yes, Seifer Almasy got held back for being a dumbass. He flunked most of his classes and pissed off his teachers to the point that they wanted to get back at him. In the end he's not in my same grade... fun. No, it really is because I can torment him! Sad to say, Fuu and Rai aren't the smartest cookies in the cookie box either... so they've been held back too.

"Why is the retard bothering you?" Roxas hissed in my general direction. I shrugged as Seifer glared and started making threatening motions towards my best friend. That's when Pence turned to us with a wicked smile.

"Did you know that retard is a french word for slow? So you're retarded when you're late for school, retarded when you wake up late, and retarded when you don't get school. In other words. Seifer, you are fucking retarded, get over it." Pence said this all with a smile on his chubby features and then began to study his work once more. Seifer was too busy mulling over how many forms of retarded he really is, while I tried to get my math work out of the way... I can't waste all my time on dumbasses.

As Seifer was sulking, I noticed that he's not wearing a muscle t-shirt. He usually does and yet today he's not... huh. Wonder why. Seifer was wearing a baggy jersey and he had an odd mark on his neck, but I didn't say anything, what could I say? Instead I just focused on my homework while Olette scolded Pence for being rude to Seifer.


	25. 025

Sitting in class should be a new form of torture, especially when dealing with the school's biggest dweebs. It's seriously fucking ridiculous that I have to be stuck with them but then again I'm the dumbass who failed. And the idiot who was chewed out by _Pence_ of all people. There should be laws against that. Rai passed a note to me but I didn't bother to open it, instead I watched Hayner smile down at his paper which is obviously not the notes of a dedicated student, and the only reason why I even know what that looks like is because girl dweeb sits next to me.

It seems as though Lamer and Roxas have been passing notes in class... subtle little bastards. Looking down at my fist thanks to the odd poking sensation, I noticed that I had crushed Rai's note in my hand. Smooth.

Glaring down at it I quickly opened the damn thing up then saw something that made me smile.

_Happy Birthday! Man, you're like old now. We're going to be bigger soon, huh? You're pretty old now so that means when we get older you'll be the one in charge of the car and stuff when we get it. Think you're parents will buy you a skateboard now? No pads? Hell Yah! Oh, Fuu said Happy Birthday. She reminded me. So have a great birthday man. We totally should hang out after school. Maybe we can punch a few lamers._

__The note is short and ended like it started, abrupt and with the best intentions. Nothing else quite fits Rai. But I smiled down at it and placed the note in my pocket before flashing a grin towards them and sliding my beanie over my face. The teachers have long since gotten over the fact that I wear one and won't fucking stop.

I noticed Lamer glancing over at me with fatass next to him trying to get him to stop being so obvious. Not. Fucking. Likely. It doesn't really matter though. Rai's right... I'm getting old, and that's fucking fantastic. I'm a ten year old now with a whole bunch of punk kids.

Damn I'm awesome.


End file.
